L'homme sans histoire
by Sarahtsukimi
Summary: Je suis Rima, J'ai seize ans et chaque année, à la même date, et ça depuis que j'ai huit ans je perds mes souvenirs...Ils s'évaporent et ne reviennent plus...jamais...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjours, à tous et à toutes !**

**Je fais une nouvelle histoire sur "Rise of the Guardians" car j'avais une autre idée et que je ne pouvais pas l'incruster dans l'autre histoire. ^^'**

**Mais j'espère tout de même que celle-ci vous plaira ! Sur ce, Bonne lecture et merci à tous !**

* * *

_Prologue : _

Mes cheveux flottent au rythme du vent, je regarde sans bruit les voitures passer de l'autre côté de la rue depuis le balcon de notre maison. Puis, je scrute l'horizon essayant d'apercevoir un signe, une marque, quelque chose qui puisse me dire que ma présence dans ce monde est encore nécessaire. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Bientôt la neige arrivera…Je peux sentir ma peau se refroidir. Mes joues rougissent rapidement au contact du froid…

- Rima ! Descends de là ! On va partir avant qu'il ne commence à neiger !

C'est ma mère qui m'appelle depuis le bas des escaliers. Vite je sors de mon petit nuage, attrape mon sac à main au passage, enfile une paire de chaussure et dévale les escaliers à toute allure. J'arrive en bas un peu essoufflée et c'est parti. J'ai littéralement été propulsé dans la voiture.

Il est maintenant onze, je laisse ma tête retomber lourdement contre la fenêtre et regarde le paysage défiler. Enfin si on peut appeler un ramassis d'immeuble de cinquante mètres de haut, d'où pend parfois du linge qui sort de la machine à laver, un paysage à proprement parlé…

Comme nous n'arriverons pas avant huit heures environs, je pense que je peux me présenter :

Voilà, j'ai seize ans, une tête bien rousse et toute frisée et des yeux d'une belle couleur verte émeraude. Cela peut paraitre bizarre mais j'ai la réputation d'avoir un tout petit nez, visage en forme de cœur et de grandes jambes. Je ne pense pas être le genre de personne qui cherche des ennuis aux autres mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis super discrète non plus. Aujourd'hui nous allons chez ma grand-mère, c'est la première fois que je la vois. Nous y allons pour fêter noël, une fête qui regroupe toute la famille. C'est la raison de notre présence là-bas…

Quelques heures plus tard :

Nous sommes arrivés. Dans la voiture, je m'étais endormie. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, c'est bien la première fois. J'ouvre la portière sans dire un mot, descends, et observe longuement les nouveaux (et vrai) paysages qui s'offrent à moi. Nous avons totalement changé d'univers. C'est la pleine campagne ! Des champs. Des champs à perte de vue, de toutes les couleurs. Tout ça sur plusieurs collines qui s'empilent et s'entassent formant un paysage à la fois montagnard et campagnard. Il n'y a pas une seule maison aux alentours. Je ne suis pas du tout habituée à ce genre d'endroit. Ça en devient presque frustrant. A ma droite, des arbres. Une forêt ? Et à ma gauche, un sentier menant, je suppose, à la maison de grand-mère.

- Rima, tu m'aides à porter les valises s'il te plait ?

- Oui père, j'arrive.

La maison est grande, très grande ! Il y a sept chambres avec plus ou moins de lit dedans, une grande salle à manger avec une cheminée, une cuisine des plus basique mais avec tout de même une diversité d'ustensiles impressionnante, deux salons un à l'étage (pour se reposer peut-être) et un en bas (si il n'est pas à l'étage, il est en bas, normal). Et bien sur une salle de bain et des toilettes.

J'ai pu faire la connaissance de Miriam, ma grand-mère. Nous avons mangés et sommes allés dormir. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé…

Cinq jours… Il n'en reste plus que cinq avant le vingt-quatre décembre…Ce jour maudit jour qui hante toutes mes nuits…Je me demande souvent pourquoi je suis là, si c'est pour avoir à supporter ça…Mon esprit couvre cette malédiction tout comme la lumière couvre les ombres. Au fond de moi, il n'y a rien. Ils disparaissent tous, laissant place à un vide total.

Le jour où on m'a retrouvé, j'avais huit ans, c'était la première fois que cela m'arrivais. C'est depuis ce jour qu'ils ont commencés à partir…et ils ne sont plus jamais revenus.

Ils n'étaient plus là ! Mes souvenirs…

* * *

**Voilà, voilà ! j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ! A votre avis je doit continuer où pas ? :o (parce-que si ça plait à personne -_-...)**

**Bon, merci encore ! Review, s'il vous plait ! :) **


	2. Chapitre 2

_CHAPITRE 1 : _

_Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça et faire comme si de rien été… Tu n'as toujours pas compris pourquoi tu es ici… ?_

_Tu commences à te sentir mal n'est-ce pas ?_

_- _Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive !? Où suis-je ?

_Tu le découvriras bien assez tôt…Maintenant, ouvres les yeux !_

- Quoi ?! Je ne comprends rien de ce que vous racontez ! Ils sont ouverts mes yeux !

Je m'avançais dangereusement, j'étais dans le noir complet. Je m'avançais perdu dans le noir. Ma tête entra soudain en collision avec ce qui semblait être un mur. J'ai levé ma tête et mes mains vers ce mur et sentis un relief. La lumière réapparut d'un coup. J'étais dans une pièce carré sans aucun meuble, il y avait des murs blancs, c'est tout…J'avais peur je ne savais pas ce qui été en train de ce passer. Devant moi, un tableau noir. Aucun motif ni autre couleur. Je ressens une présence derrière moi, puis des bruits de pas. Je me retourne pour voir se qu'il en est, mais rien. En redirigeant mon regard vers l'immense tableau noir, un visage blanc était dessiné dessus. Il me regardait et souriait d'une façon qui aurait pu faire fuir n'importe quelle personne. Je tombais à genou en larme, des larmes de terreur.

_Tu ne le sais pas encore. Tu as bien trop peur de ce qui t'entoure pour y penser. Mais n'ais pas peur de ce qui veulent seulement t'aider…_

_Suis moi...suis les ténèbres..._

Je me réveil en sursaut, pleine de sueur, mes cheveux en bataille et les brettes de mon caraco en dessous de mes épaules. Ce n'était un rêve, ça me soulage… Ou plutôt un cauchemar que dis-je ! Je m'effondre une nouvelle fois sur mon lit et fixe avec mélancolie le plafond. Sur le coup, j'ai trouvé celui-ci un peu trop proche de moi. La maison est haute est grande. Le plafond devrait être au moins deux mètres plus haut. Non, cela doit être le fruit de mon imagination. Je ferme les yeux, prends des vêtements propre et me lève en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller mes parents qui dorment dans la chambre d'à côté. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est, je me dirige en silence vers la salle de bain la plus éloignée des chambres, que ce soit celle de ma grand-mère ou celle de mes parent.

J'entre dans la douche et laisse tranquillement l'eau retomber sur ma peau si froide. Chaque goutte qui frôle ma peau a le même effet qu'une pierre que l'on lance fortement sur le sol. Une fois sortie de mes pensées, je me lave et sors de la cabine. Je prends une grande bouffée d'air pour me donner du courage, lorsque mon regard se reporte encore sur le plafond.

Je m'habille en vitesse d'un pull vert sapin et d'un jean basique et sors en courant de la maison. J'ai remarqué au passage qu'il n'était pas loin d'être dix heures. Mais quels flemmards dans cette famille… Une fois dehors, je monte la colline la plus proche pour pouvoir voir de plus près l'intérieur de la maison (la maison de Miriam a été construite sur une colline mais c'est assez plat pour pouvoir marcher sans difficulté, la maison est également entouré de bois, je n'ai donc pas pu aller bien haut…). Je n'eus pas de mal à repérer la fenêtre de la salle de bain, de la vapeur d'eau s'en échappait. C'est bien ce que je pensais, par rapport à la fenêtre il y a bien trois mètres de plus. Je suis certaine qu'il y a une pièce au-dessus de nous, ça parait évident… Pourquoi grand-mère me l'aurait caché ?

- Chérie ! Rima n'est plus dans sa chambre !

- Quoi !? Tu en es sûr !?

Tiens, ils sont enfin réveillés. Bon, j'éluciderai ce mystère plus tard. Et puis je n'ai toujours pas déjeuné, je commence à avoir trop… la dalle… Une fois rentré à la maison on m'a littéralement sauté dessus.

- On s'est fait tellement de soucis ! Où étais-tu ? A quelle heure tu es partie ? Pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas prévenus que tu partais ? me demanda mon père à moitié en larme suivi de très près par ma mère. (Mon est un vrai papa poule.)

- Ne t'en fais pas papa, je n'étais pas partie bien loin. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, et puis la propriété de grand-mère est très grande, il ne pourra rien m'arriver si je reste à l'intérieur.

Je m'éclipse discrètement après cette explication pour me pas avoir à faire à un interrogatoire forcé. Je me dirige ensuite vers la cuisine histoire de me faire un bon petit-déj' ! A savoir : 4 tartines de Nutella avec un verre de jus d'orange et une pomme. Il faut que vous sachiez que : Moi + Nutella = Grande histoire d'amour. J'adore ça mais il faut ne pas en abuser...

_Quelque part, sous terre_

- Alors, acceptes-tu ma proposition ?

- Je dois reconnaître que ton plan est pas mal et qu'il est digne de quelqu'un comme moi, mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être sous les ordres de quelqu'un, les ordres c'est moi qui les donne.

- Dois-je vraiment te dire ça pour te convaincre de venir avec moi ?

- Me dire quoi ?

- je l'ai enfin trouvé, la clef.

- Et...elle s'est manifestée ?

- Elle les a utilisés une fois. Mais s'était un peu trop tôt alors je l'ai rendu amnésique pour ne pas que notre plan tombe à l'eau. Si nous voulons l'utiliser à notre avantage et la manipuler, elle ne doit pas avoir connaissance de son pouvoir. Ce sera plus facile.

- Dis surtout que tu te régales bien avec ses souvenirs.

- Oui, aussi, tu as raison. Ils sont...Délicieux...

- Tu me dégouttes.

- Quoi, tu es jaloux Pitch. Est-ce-que le simple fait que tu ne puisses pas aller à la surface y est pour quelque chose ?

- De toute évidence je ne m'allierai pas à toi, dit Pitch en s'éloignant et en disparaissant dans l'obscurité tout en gardant sa fierté.

- Tu le regretteras, pitch...Tu le regretteras...

L'homme d'une vingtaine d'année se retourna un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

- Izanami, Loki, on y va.

* * *

C**'est fini pour le premier chapitre !**

**Je vous laisse vous imaginer un peu qui sont les véritables méchants dans cette histoire ! ;) Et j'attend **

**avec impatience vos Review s'il vous plait ! **


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPITRE 2 :_

Jack Frost, l'esprit de l'hiver, volé en direction d'une contrée lointaine dans le but de répandre de la neige à travers le monde entier et apporter du bonheur en faisant naître des sourires radieux sur les visages de millier d'enfants. Il en profita pour rendre une petite visite à son meilleur ami, le petit Jamie. Il ralentit et se pose doucement sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre de celui-ci, un sourire enfantin et impatient collé aux lèves. Il n'eut même pas le temps de toquer ou quoi que ce soit d'autre que la fenêtre s'ouvrit à une vitesse folle. Un garçon d'environ quatorze ans apparut dans l'embouchure de celle-ci un peu essoufflé. Ce garçon avait été le premier à pouvoir voir Jack, il l'avait aidé à combattre Pitch il y a maintenant six ans. Il avait des beaux cheveux châtain et des yeux d'une couleur similaire :

- Jack ! Tu es venu ! Je savais que tu n'oublierais pas ! s'écria celui-ci.

- Tu m'as pris pour qui ! Je ne trahis jamais mes promesses tu le sais bien!

- Oui bien-sûr. Aller ! Entres ! Je vais prévenir Sophie que tu es là !

L'homme aux cheveux argentés entra en regardant partir son ami dans le couloir qui criait le nom de sa sœur. Celle-ci avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux verts, elle a aujourd'hui neuf ans.

- Sophie ! Sophie ! Sophie ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive !? Sophie !?

- Jamie ?

- Oui Sophie, c'est moi ! Ton grand frère ! Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

- J'ai eut l'impression d'avoir soudainement quitté la Terre... mais ne t'en fais pas je vais maintenant.

- J'espère, tu m'as fait peur, on aurait dit que tu étais en transe !

- En transe ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

- Euh... Laisse tomber, il y a plus important...Jack est là ! Dans ma chambre !

- Jack ? Tu veux parler...du coiffeur de maman ?

Jamie n'a jamais ris autant concernant les blagues de sa sœur.

- Mais non ! Pas du tout ! Pouffait Jamie en se tenant le ventre, ça n'a rien à voir je parle de Jack ! Notre Jack ! Jack Frost !

- Jack Frost ?

- Mais oui, tu as la mémoire courte ! On en a parlé hier soir ! Quand nous avions vaincu Pitch étant enfant...Tu...ne te rappelle vraiment pas... ?

Il n'eut pour seul réponse une grande vague de silence. C'était tout simplement impossible elle ne pouvait pas avoir oubliée... !

- Pour tout te dire Jamie...non. Je ne voie pas de qui tu parles. Désolé.

Jamie parut horrifié. Il partit en direction de sa chambre en courant et pris par le bras jack. Il réussi à le traîner dans le salon malgré les propos de celui-ci.

- Dis-moi Sophie ! Tu peux le voir, hein ?! Dis-moi que tu peux le voir !

Jack était totalement perdu. Si il avait peut-être être là depuis le début, il aurait tout suivi et on en saurait pas là si ? pensa-t-il. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il regarda Jamie, qui commençait à avoir la larme à l'œil, puis il regarda Sophie qui avait l'air comme lui, elle ne comprenait rien de ce qu'on lui racontait. Sophie n'avait toujours pas répondu à la question de Jamie.

- Tu te rappelles...de lui ? Tu te rappelles ? Tu l'as vue il y a six ans.

La vois de Jamie se cassa et Sophie répondit :

- Mais enfin Jamie de qui tu parles ? Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous deux dans la pièce.

Jack compris instantanément. Sophie ne croyait plus en lui.

- Et puis moi tu sais, il y a six ans, j'avais à peine trois ans alors je n'ai aucun souvenir de mes années passées avant que j'ai l'âge de cinq ans.

- Mais hier on a...

- Vraiment désolé Jamie...

Sur ces mots, elle partit en traversant Jack au passage dans sa chambre.

- Jack...

- Il faut prévenir Nord et les autres. Car pour moi cette perte de mémoire n'a rien de normal. Ça sent le surnaturel à plein nez, ne t'en fais pas Jamie.

Mais les trois amis ne se doutaient pas qu'ils étaient observés. En effet un chat noir était perché sur le rebord de la fenêtre du salon. Il sauta de sa position et marcha lentement puis de plus en plus vite pour ne pas dire qu'il courait. Il finit par se transformer en un aigle royal et il s'envola jusqu'à une grotte dans la forêt du Queensland en Australie.

En arrivant il se posa et se transforma en un magnifique jeune homme à la chevelure d'un noir corbeau et des yeux orange qui tirent fortement sur le rouge. Un sourire en coin était dessiné sur son visage :

- Alors ? Comment est la victime cette fois ? demanda le maître des lieux au transformiste qui venait d'arriver.

- Tu devrais le savoir non ? Tu lui as bien dévoré ses souvenirs que je sache, répliqua celui-ci.

L'homme rit et sortit de l'ombre de la grotte.

- Tu as raison, Loki. Alala, je ne m'en lasserais jamais...

- Bon alors, il est rassasié le boss on va pouvoir partir Loki ?! cria une femme dans une autre des salles rocheuses de la caverne.

- Ouai ! On arrive, arrête de crier pour rien ! répondit l'homme aux yeux de feu.

- Hum ! Tous plus crétin les uns que les autres et le mot est faible ! Renchérit la femme.

- Elle m'exaspère ta copine pourquoi tu l'as emmené !? dit « le boss » en question.

- Elle est énervante c'est vrai mais elle nous sera utile...

Il marqua une pose dans sa phrase avant de reprendre :

- Il ne vaut mieux pas trop se frotter à elle, après tout elle est la déesse de la mort...

* * *

** Je sais il ne se passe quasiment rien dans ce chapitre et je ne l'aime pas trop alors je vous promet beaucoup plus **

**de révélation dans les prochains chapitres à venir ! Voilà ! Review s'il vous plait ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

_CHAPITRE 3 :_

_Maison de Miriam__: _

Ici c'est le calme plat. Il ne se passe rien du matin au soir et il n'y a rien à faire. J'ai en deux jour très vite adapté un nouveau système de vie : se levé, se doucher, manger, glander, manger, lire, manger, dormir et rebelote le lendemain. Je n'ai aussi toujours pas réussi à trouver comment me rendre à l'étage mystérieux qui je pense pourrais être un grenier et je n'ose pas demander à grand-mère comment faire pour y aller. Si elle ne nous a pas dit qu'il existait c'est probablement car elle a quelque chose à cacher, et je découvrirais ce que c'est.

En me dirigeant vers ma chambre, je passe à côté du calendrier. Plus que trois jours...

Je monte les escaliers et m'enferme dans ma chambre pour réfléchir. Mon regard braqué vers le plafond. Prise par un élan inattendu, je grimpe sur une chaise et frappe le plafond un grand coup. Le bruit résonna dans toute la maison. Bien-sûr, ça sonne creux. Mais ça m'apporte quoi de savoir qu'il y a une pièce cachée si je ne peux pas y aller. Je soupire, descends de ma chaise et retourne dans la cuisine. Je retrouve Miriam qui prépare le repas.

- Je peux vous aider, grand-mère ?

- A Rima, c'est toi. Et bien...tu pourrais commencer à éplucher les concombres.

Je m'exécuter. Mais lorsque mon regard se dirigea vers le salon que l'on pouvait apercevoir depuis la porte de la cuisine, puis vers la cheminée je ne pu m'empêcher de poser une question :

- Grand-mère, pourquoi nous n'allumons jamais la cheminée ? Il fait très froid dehors et nous avons assez de buche pour au moins deux mois. De plus les noëls en famille se font au coin du feu.

- Et bien. Je ne l'allume jamais pour la simple et bonne raison que ma dernière maison a brulée dans un incendie, depuis j'ai en quelque sorte peur du feu.

Je n'ai rien rajouté de plus et me suis concentré sur ma corvée du concombre.

Quelques minutes plut-tard :

- Merci de m'avoir aidé à terminer, me remercia ma grand-mère, tu veux bien garder la maison quelques heures et attendre le retour de tes parents je dois faire une course pour demain ?

- Bien grand-mère.

Ma grand-mère partie alors. J'ai attendu que le bruit du moteur de la voiture est disparut de ma tête pour me tourner vers la cheminée du salon. Un large sourire se dessina sur mon visage d'ordinaire si serein. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi chanceuse de toute ma vie...

_Pôle nord : _

- En effet...ça ne tiens pas la route...marmonna Nord dans sa barbe avec son fort accent russe.

- Mais ça ne peut pas être Pitch ! Il n'a pas le pouvoir de faire des pertes de mémoire ! protesta Bunny au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Pourquoi tu penses forcement à lui ? Ce n'est pas le seul méchant sur terre tu sais Bunny, dit jack encore bouleversé par les faits précédents.

- Je crois que c'est la première fois que tu m'appelle par mon prénom en parlant si sérieusement ! Lui fit remarquer Bunny.

- Ouais, et ben tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'y habituer parce-que ça risque pas de recommencer !

- A non ! vous n'allez pas commencer à vous disputer la situation est grave ! Cria Nord de sa voix grave en s'éparant les deux gardiens.

Fée arriva par une des fenêtres du palais des glaces faisant définitivement stopper leur petite querelle.

- Je suis allée voir les dents de Sophie, elles n'ont pas disparu. Nous avons tenté de lui rappeler les évènements oubliés mais cela n'a pas marché, Sab est partit vérifier si tout été redevenu normal mais en voyant Jamie il a vite compris que rien n'avait changé.

- Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe !? s'écria Jack en congelant les malheureux lutin qui passaient par là.

- Moi je le sais...

Tous les gardiens se regardèrent et se tournèrent vers le globe. En haut de celui-ci était perchée une silhouette souriante qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien.

Pitch...

_Du côté de Rima :_

Je me dirige vers le salon fixant la cheminée avec intensité. Je l'examine, tourne autour, la touche de partout essayant de trouver le moindre passage secret. Comme rien ne fonctionne, je soupire et j'hésite à entrer dans la cheminée. Oh, et puis après tout, je n'ai rien n'à perdre ! Il y a de la cendre partout, ajoutez avec ceci quelques toiles d'araignée (avec des araignées !) et une horrible odeur de brulé, fermez les yeux...Voilà ! Vous venez d'être transféré dans un monde parallèle ! Bref...passons...

Je suis un peu dégouté de devoir touché l'intérieur de cette cheminée...mais je dois le faire !

Après quelques minute à tout fouiller je m'effondre dans le canapé et je n'ai rien trouvé...je me suis peut-être fais des idées...je compte repartir bredouille mais au lieu de ça je trébuche sur ce qui semblait être un valet de cheminée. Je tombe littéralement sur le sol. Le valet n'avait pas bougé, je saisis la pelle qui pend de celui-ci et je la tourne. Et là ! Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne dans la maison car le bruit que fit le passage secret en s'ouvrant me brisa complètement les oreilles ! J'avais fermé les yeux et en les rouvrant la cheminée avait été défigurée. A l'intérieur, un escalier.

J'ai gagné !

Je m'empresse de les gravir impatiente de savoir ce que je trouverai là-haut. Devant moi une porte, sans hésiter je l'ouvre et débouche dans une grande salle quasiment vide, mais vraiment immense ! Elle fait la taille de la maison, mais sans les murs et les meubles. Il y a tout de même une commode et une grande pile de vieux livres au fond dans un coin de la pièce. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix et je me dirige donc vers les seuls objets du lieu. Je fouille la commode et feuillette quelques livres, mais rien de vraiment très intéressent. Quelle déception !

En me promenant dans cet endroit si sombre je remarque quelque chose d'inhabituel. A cette partie de la salle, un toute petite partie, le planché semble avoir été réparé. Pour cacher quelque chose ? Ou bien tout simplement parce-que il y avait un trou ? A moi de le découvrir !

J'essaye tant bien que mal de « détruire » la partie refaite de planché mais sans y parvenir. Tu parles, c'est normal ! Avec mes ongles je ne pourrais pas faire grand-chose ! Je descends et file dans le hangar, avec tous les outils qu'il y a il doit bien y avoir une pioche ou une hache. Je ressors triomphante avec mon trophée qui s'avère être un pied de biche. Encore mieux ! Vite je remonte les escaliers en vérifiant que mes parents ne sont pas près de débarquer (la vue que l'on a depuis la maison est tellement incroyable que, on peut voir une voiture arriver à au moins deux kilomètre).

J'enlève, avec un peu de difficulté, les planches suspectes pour découvrir une petite pile de dossiers. Je remarque que ceux-ci sont à mes parents et que...

_NON ! Je ne dois pas lire cela ne me regarde vraiment pas ! _

Je pris ma tête dans mes mains pour me dissuader de regarder. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, j'ouvre un œil. Je voulus le refermer mais sur une des feuilles mon nom était écrit. Je prends cette feuille et la lie. Ce que je découvris me fit verser une larme, puis une autre...Pourquoi ne m'avaient-ils rien dit ? Pourquoi ne m'avaient-ils pas dit que j'avais été adoptée ? Ils ont profité de ma perte de mémoire pour ne rien me dire ! C'est ignoble ! Mais qui suis-je réellement alors !?

- Rima ?! C'est nous, on est rentré ! Ou es-tu ma chérie ?

Je ne suis pas à ma place...

(La curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais parfois elle peut vous apprendre bien des choses...)

* * *

**Bon, voila le chapitre trois en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! **

**Prochain chapitre dans une semaine maximum !**

**Donc, euh... Review s'il vous plait ! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je sais, je sais que j'ai beaucoup de retard et je m'en excuse ! _**

**Mais le voici, le voilà le chapitre 4 ! (applaudissements)**

**J****e ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps alors, bonne lecture et merci pour vos review !**

* * *

_CHAPITRE 4 :_

_Chez Miriam :_

Je descends les escaliers trois par trois et referme le passage en arrivant en bas. J'avais gardé la fiche d'adoption dans ma poche bien décidé à leur mettre sous le nez. J'avais une énorme envie de pleurer mais je me retenais. Pourquoi m'avaient-ils mentit ? Pourquoi m'avoir jamais rien dit ? Les questions se succèdent dans ma tête et je brule d'envie de leur trouver des réponses.

Je marche vers mes soi-disant parents le visage dur. Ma mère me remarque et me sourit mais quelque chose semble la troubler. A oui ! Moi ! Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, ma mère perdit son sourire et s'approcha de moi :

- Que t'arrive-t-il ma chérie ? Nous t'avons laissé trop longtemps toute seule ? La solitude t'a fait renaître de douloureux souvenirs ?

Ma mère me pris dans ses bras en signe de réconfort.

-Oh...pardonne-moi mon ange ! La prochaine fois tu viendras avec nous et nous...

Je la repousse doucement, histoire de pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

- Non mère, vous vous trompez ça n'a rien à voir avec mon passé. Enfin si, mais pas comme tu le penses. Au début je n'y ai pas crus mais...il...enfin...et puis...

Ma voix sonnait plus durement que je ne voulais, mais je n'y pouvais rien, j'étais tellement choquée par cette nouvelle. Ma mère ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait, elle me regarda assez surprise et mon père arriva à ce moment avec des sacs de courses. Il ne put s'empêcher de hurler :

- J'ai acheté du Nutella !

Son expression changea dès qu'il me vit au bord des larmes, larmes que je m'efforçais de retenir. Il n'en fallu tout de même pas plus pour que je me remette à pleurer, je me maudissais pour ma faiblesse. Je ne savais pas du tout quelle attitude adopter dans ce genre de situation, je ne savais pas non plus comment j'allais leur expliquer ma découverte. Je finis finalement par lui tendre le papier qui causait tant de bouleversements, préférant les gestes aux mots. Elle regarda la feuille en silence puis le replia et le tendit à mon père qui fit de même. Ils avaient à présent le regard vide d'expression. Ma mère se détacha de moi et alla se vautrer dans une chaise de cuisine qui trainait pas loin, mon père resta debout et détourna le regard. Ils doivent se sentir coupable. Je m'apprête à quitter la pièce, laissant ces deux personnes qui me sont cher. Je ne pouvais les consoler, me sentant tout aussi perdu, voir plus perdu qu'eux. Mais mon père pris la parole :

- ...Rima...nous ne sommes peut-être pas tes vrai parents mais il faut que tu saches que nous t'aimons...

-...très fort..., avait rajouté ma mère un pincement au cœur.

- Je ne vous en veux pas, mais j'aurais au moins voulu savoir la vérité...vous m'avez menti...

Je verse une dernière larme et par en courant à l'extérieur. Sans réfléchir, je courre et m'enfonce dans la forêt. Les branches des arbres me griffent le visage, les bras et les jambes. Mais je m'en fiche. Rien ne pourrait me faire plus mal que la tristesse que je ressens. Il fait sombre, la nuit commence à tomber sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte. A force de marcher entre les arbres, je finis par déboucher sur un sentier recouvert de feuilles mortes, elles même recouvertes d'une faible couche de neige. Je regarde ma montre et songe à rentrer. Mes yeux s'écarquillent à la vue de l'heure qu'il est à présent. Je mes une main sur ma bouche et une larme coule le long de ma joue. Je n'avais pas vue le temps passer.

Nous sommes le vingt-trois décembre et il est vingt-trois heures trente...

_Palais des glaces (dix minute plus tôt) :_

- Toi..., murmura Nord entre ses dents le regard plein de haine.

Tous les gardiens étaient en position défensive, craignant une quelconque attaque de Pitch. Mais cette attaque ne vint jamais. Ce n'est pas que le maitre des cauchemars ne voulait pas attaquer, mais plutôt qu'il ne pouvait pas. Et pourtant, bien que sans défense, il n'avait pas perdu son arrogance et sa fierté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici !? , lança Bunny en s'avançant un peu plus, ses boomerangs dans ses pattes/mains. (Dites comme vous voulez U_U !)

- Vous vous trompez de cible. En ce moment, ce n'est pas moi votre ennemi, répondit Pitch plus serein que jamais, mais toujours avec son éternel sourire en coin, qui a déjà terrifié tant d'enfants.

- Et qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que tu ne mens pas !? Lâche comme tu es, tu nous attaquerais bien dans le dos au moment où on ne s'y attend pas ! poursuivit Jack, les yeux noir de colère. « Comment ose-t-il venir ici ? Est-ce qu'il est la cause de ce qui arrive à Sophie ? » Se demanda-t-il.

- Voyons Jack ! Je suis encore trop faible pour me battre, mais pas assez pour être forcé à rester sous terre. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si étonnant, au fait que je vienne vous rendre une petite visite. Le sourire de Pitch s'élargit encore plus.

- Tu n'es peut-être pas notre ennemi, mais ce donc nous sommes certains, c'est que tu n'es pas notre ami non plus, continua fée avec une voix très différente de sa voix douce et accueillante qu'elle a d'habitude.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire...

- Quoi qu'il en soit, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question... Bunny fronça les sourcils, sa voix se fit plus grave et plus menaçante, que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Je viens mettre des réponses à vos questions !

Les gardiens étaient totalement perdus. Pitch ! Rendre service ! Pas possible !

- C'est bon, arrêtez de faire ces têtes, c'est pas comme si j'allai vous donner les numéros gagnant du loto, Pitch fit un pose dans sa phrase avant de reprendre l'air sérieux, je sais qui a attaqué les souvenir de cette...fille.

- Qui est-ce ?! Et pour ta gouverne, cette fille, comme tu dis, elle s'appelle Sophie ! , s'écria Jack.

-Oui, bon ça, ça n'a pas d'importance. Et je ne te dirais pas qui.

- Alors, pourquoi tu nous dis que tu sais ?!

- La seule chose que je peux vous dire c'est qu'il a un plan, un très bon plan et qu'il va bientôt l'exécuter...

Pitch regarda le ciel et réussi à en déduire l'heure, il dit alors en rigolant :

-A, oui très bientôt même, dans moins d'une demi-heure ! Si vous voulez empêcher ce désastre, vous feriez mieux de vous rendre au château de Marcillac. Elle sera la seule à pouvoir répondre à vos toutes questions. Mais faites vite, car dans vingt minutes, elle ne vous sera plus d'aucune utilité.

Sur ces mots, le maitre de la peur disparut dans un nuage de sable de noir. Laissant nos pauvres gardiens sans réponse, et avec peu de temps...

- Je ne comprends pas. Le château de Marcillac a brulé il y a des années. Personne ne peut vivre là-dedans ! Dit fée sous pression, à cause du manque de temps qu'ils avaient.

- Je ne sais même pas où s'est Marcillac alors m'en parle pas...

- Marcillac c'est probablement le coin le plus paumé de la Terre, ironisa le lapin de paques, Très peu de personne y vivent, le village le plus proche de ce château est à onze kilomètre. Le château, du moins ce qu'il en reste, est sur une colline dans les bois.

- Alors on fait quoi ? On y va ou pas ? demanda Jack.

- Je vous rappelle que dans deux jours c'est noël et moi j'ai encore du travail.

- Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'il n'a pas mentit ? Si ça se trouve il n'y a rien là-bas !

- Et si ça se trouve il y a quelque chose...

Tous regardèrent Jack qui avait le regard dur. Après une minute de silence il reprit :

- Je vais y aller, vous autre, aidez Nord pour terminer les préparatifs de noël.

- C'est pas toi qui disait ne pas savoir où ça se trouvait Marcillac ! s'écria Bunny.

- C'est bon, donnez-moi une boule à neige et tout ira bien !

Bunny allait répliquer mais Nord tendit une boule à neige à jack ce qui fit taire le lapin.

- Tiens, fais vite.

Nord ne dit rien d'autre, Jack acquiesça avec un sourire et partit dans le portail après avoir chuchoté le nom du lieu et lancé la boule au sol. L'esprit de l'hiver arriva en plein milieu d'une forêt bien décidé à trouver ce fameux « château ». Il se mit à neiger faiblement lorsqu'il commença à avancer entres les grands arbres qui surplombaient la colline.

Côté de Rima :

Je sais qu'il ne me reste plus longtemps à vivre avec les souvenirs que j'ai en tête. Dans une demi-heure je me ferai une nouvelle vie. Mais je suis dans une forêt, je ne sais plus par où je suis venus, de quel côté est la maison de grand-mère...ni comment sortir. A tous les coups je vais m'effondrer au sol et quelqu'un me trouvera. (Ou pas d'ailleurs.) Ou alors mes parents enverront une équipe de recherche dans les bois. Mais s'ils ne me retrouvent pas...Et dire que les derniers mots que je leur ai dit étaient un truc du genre « vous m'avez mentit... ». Je suis stupide. Tellement stupide que je n'avais pas vue que je me dirigeais vers une grande bâtisse. Devant moi ce tenait ce qui semblait être un bâtiment en ruine. Je me recule légèrement, pour pouvoir l'observer de toute sa grandeur. Cette demeure est tout simplement magnifique. Je me sens vraiment petite face à elle. Plus je la regarde plus je me dis que...je l'ai déjà vue quelque part...

Soudain des images me viennent en tête, ce même bâtiment mais consumé par les flammes. A l'intérieur on peut entendre des cris d'agonie. J'ai déjà eu des visions mais celle-là me fit frissonner, c'est comme si je revivais une horrible étape de ma vie. Mes genoux atteignent le sol, mes mains viennent se coller fortement sur mes oreilles. Ces cris résonnaient dans ma tête. Je laissais échapper un petit mot, j'étais bouleversée.

- On m'a demandé de venir te chercher mais apparemment il n'a même pas commencé...quelle plaie...

Une voie surgit de derrière moi, je me retourne brusquement toujours au sol. Je me retrouve alors face à un homme grand, mince, cheveux noir et yeux d'une magnifique couleur de feu. Sans savoir trop pourquoi, la peur commençait à me ronger de l'intérieur. Il me regardait fixement, un sourire en coin, vous savez le même sourie que font tous les méchants avant de s'en prendre à leur victime.

Tout d'un coup, un cercle de lumière se dessina tout autour de moi, sur le sol. Le sourire du jeune homme s'agrandit et il se recula un peu de moi. « Pourquoi ?! Que va-t-il se passer ?! »

- C'est amusant...c'est la première fois que j'assiste en direct à un vol de souvenir..., dit-il avec un petit rire malsains en fin de phrase.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, me relever et courir le plus loin possible de cet endroit. Le plus loin possible de ce psychopathe ! Mais j'étais comme cloué au sol, mes mains ne voulaient pas se décrocher. Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent et le faisceau de lumière s'intensifie. Il devient de plus en plus lumineux, m'aveuglant au passage. Le ferme les yeux et penche ma tête en arrière lorsque une colonne de lumière d'une grande puissance se forme. Elle par du cercle au sol et remonte jusque dans les cieux. Des feuilles mortes et quelques petits cailloux aux alentours s'envolent avec la lumière, créant ainsi une tornade. Depuis mes yeux se sont rouverts, mais ils étaient vide d'expression. Plus rien ne semblait me retenir. La lumière faiblissait lentement et l'individu se rapprocha de moi, pendant que je m'effondrais sur la terre fraiche de la forêt.

_Un peu plus loin : _

Jack marchait dans les bois, il tenait fermement son bâton entre ses mains en cas d'éventuelle attaque. Il se dirigeait vers la lumière (non, il ne meurt pas U_U) qui s'échappait du sommet de la colline. La lumière commençait à faiblir De peur que celle-ci ne disparaisse et le laisse au milieu de nul-part, Jack accéléra la marche et se mit à courir en direction de ce lieu si étrange.

En arrivant ce qu'il vit le laissa perplexe. Comment expliquer que devant lui se trouvait Jamie qui plus est, en compagnie d'une fille de 16 ans étendu sur le sol, en plein milieu de la forêt !

- Jamie !? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là !?

Il était de dos à Jack. Il regardait la jeune fille. Mais à quoi peut bien penser le petit Jamie ? Je vous invite à aller dans sa tête. (En t'en qu'auteur je peux fouiller dans la tête de n'importe qui :D)

* Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans ces bois, mais de là à voir débarquer un gardien, c'est une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas du tout ! Heureusement pour moi que j'ai réussi à me transformer avant qu'il ne me remarque, bien que, j'aurai aussi pu lui faire sa fête en vitesse et déguerpir avec la nana, je suis Loki après tout ! Maintenant qu'il a baissé sa garde, je vais attendre qu'il s'approche pour lui faire regretter d'être venu. ( -_- Quelle méchanceté...)*

Jack s'approcha, au plus grand bonheur notre imposteur. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de celui qu'il pensait être son meilleur ami. Il allait lui parler, mais Jamie se retourna à vive allure et lui mit une droite en plein visage. Jack fut propulsé en arrière et retomba sur le dos. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ce n'était plus Jamie mais Loki qu'il avait en face de lui, un air malicieux scotché au visage.

Jack se releva en empoigna son bâton qu'il avait perdu à la volé.

- J'en étais sûr...

- Et pourtant tu t'es laissé prendre au piège, répondit Loki avec un faible rire.

- L'effet de surprise ne marchera pas deux fois avec moi...crois-moi.

- On va vérifier ça tout de suite...

Jack allait lui sauter dessus, mais il entendit un hurlement, des arbres se sont écroulés derrière Loki pour laisser place à un monstre gigantesque.

- C'est quoi ça !?

- Je vais vous laissez faire connaissance un petit moment. Amusez-vous bien. A plus.(Et encore un petit sourire malsain !)

Loki « ramassa » Rima toujours étendu sur le sol. Il la porta comme un sac de pomme de terre. Il commença à s'éloigner tout en faisant des signes de la main à Jack.

- Non reviens ici ! J'en ai pas fini avec toi !

Le garçon à la chevelure argenté s'apprêtait à le rattraper, mais le poing du colosse allait s'abattre sur Jack. Celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Il tenta de congeler le bras du géant mais la glace n'a pas tenue très longtemps. Elle se brisa. Jack voulu lui affliger une nouvelle attaque mais c'était trop tard, le poing de l'effroyable créature se dirigeait dangereusement et a une vitesse inimaginable vers Jack. Il savait que même s'il essayait d'esquiver maintenant il sa prendrait le coup de plein fouet. Celui-ci se mit alors sur la défensive, préparé psychologiquement à recevoir l'attaque. Il ferma les yeux, ses bras en avant pour protéger son visage son bâton toujours à la main.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas été frappé. Il releva les yeux plein d'espoir et vit Nord. Ses sabres dégainés retenaient la bête. Celle-ci poussa un hurlement et s'écarta du père noël. Nord tourna la tête en direction de Jack qui le regardait avec un regard qui voulait dire une chose : Merci.

- Laisse nous nous occuper de ce monstre et toi vas chercher Rima, ordonna Nord à jack lui faisant sortir de son petit nuage.

- Rima ? La fille que transportait la grande asperge ?

- Elle sait ce qui est arrivé à Sophie mais comme l'a dit Pitch on n'a pas beaucoup de temps. Il est peut-être même déjà trop tard.

Avant que Jack n'ai pu répondre les autres gardiens arrivèrent les uns après les autres, tous près à passer à l'action.

- Aller file !

- Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois !

Jack s'envola dans les airs avec force dans le but de retrouver ce...Loki. Il ne doit pas être allé bien loin...

* * *

**Je suppose que vous avez remarqué que ce chapitre est le plus long de ma fic, pourquoi !? Parce que je n'avais pas envie de m'arrêter plus tôt tout simplement ! ;) **

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu !**

**n'hésitez surtout pas à mettre une petite review pour que je sache ce que vous en pensez !**


End file.
